Winners and losers
by Half-A-Soul-Ginger
Summary: It was hot, and the only form of entertainment was MarioKart. But what's Mariokart without cheating and bets?
The fan whirled quickly, creating a chopping noise to strive off the hot heat. Kid leaned against the white couch, grunting as he shifted and his skin detached from the leather couch. The movie credits roll, not that Kid was actually paying attention to it. His flaming hair was pushed back by a black bandana and his grey muscle shirt lay over the back of the couch leaving him clad in a pair of dark red boxer shorts. He reached forward for his beer wincing as his skin once again detached. Getting up with beer in hand, Kid walked downstairs where the sound of gunfire played softly.

The temperature dropped dramatically, the air conditioning only working in the basement for some forsaken reason. Kid grumbled as he shook his hair, cringing at the sweat slicked underside. Law looked over from where he sat in his bean chair, leaning down with a pop balanced between his knees and straw in his mouth. Dressed in a white tank and black shorts he looked at Kid with a bored expression but very clearly checking his lover out. Law raised an eyebrow before going back to his game with a grunt. Kid dragged another bean bag over and sat down beside Law; stretching out as Law saved his game.

With a final suck of his pop, Law leaned back and licked his lips; Kid watching the movement before looking back on the screen.

"I'm so fucking bored," He grunted, "and it's too damn hot!"

"Wanna play Mario Kart?" Law grinned at him, slowly turning to look at Kid who paled slightly. Thinking back to the last time they played Kid groaned, shifting away from Law.

"No fuckin-"

"I'll give you blow job later," Law smirked, watching as Kid shut his mouth with an audible click of his teeth. He tilted his head side to side as he pondered for a few moments before hissing out his answer.

"Fine, but it better be fucking good."

Law laughed lightly before getting up and switching games. He tossed the other controller at Kid. He tossed his beer back before setting it to the side as Law comes back, pausing before flopping into Kid's lap. Kid grunt before shifting and wrapping his arms around Law's wrist; resting his head on Law's shoulder.

"Jesus fuck, I still need my balls asshole."

Law laughed, "They're fine. Testicles are more resilient then you give them credit for Eustass."

Kid grumbled before nipping Law's earrings, and pulling the one into his mouth. Law let out a shuddering breath, pressing himself against Kid's chest while he set the game up. "Do you mind Eustass? Attempting to arouse me before a game will not improve your chances of winning." Despite saying this Law moved back into his own chair.

"You wanna bet?" Kid dared, leering closer.

"Oh I do. Let's say who ever wins the most games gets to top tonight?"

"Oh come one, we can do better then that. How about; we throw some rope into the mix babe? Loser

submits whole heartedly,"

Law looked over his shoulder and grinned, in which Kid followed suit with the same insane grin.

Three hours, and thirty rounds later Law and Kid were tied. The stakes were getting higher and higher; but also a little bit stupid. They waged chores, shopping rights, cooking, and of course sex. But this was it; they were tired of playing. Final round, winner takes all. The game started and Kid was off in the lead again; leaving Law back in last place.

Law yelled in frustration. "MOVE YOUR FAT ASS WARIO!"

Kid laughed hysterically, elbowing Law violently. "You ass better get ready for my dick Trafalgar!"

And like a switch had been flipped, Law instantly calmed down. He shuffled over till he was pressed against Kid and leaned his head close to his ear. He breathed heavily into his ear, looking away from the screen to lick the inside of his ear and nibble on the outer edge. Kid's breath hitched and he flinched away as Law quickly took the lead.

"Fucker!" Kid yelled, shoving Law with his shoulder while Law simply pressed back against him, keeping the lead. He moved till he was in Kid's lap, who cursed the whole time while moving his head to see the race. In the end however Kid lost the round, the timer starting for the next race.

Law grinned like a madman, jumping when Kid latched onto his neck. Kid bit down harshly on Law's neck electing a sharp moan. Law thrust his back causing Kid to gasp and then the race was on. Kid mouthed up Law's neck and to his ear, biting and pulling the earrings again. Law squirmed in Kid's lap breathing heavily with small gasps, falling back into third place while Kid took the lead. When Law dropped into fourth, he reached his one hand back and down Kid's chest quickly to cup the half-hard erection between them and Kid groaned, closing his eyes and he bucked forward into the strong grip before gasping as Law twisted his hand. It was a sacrifice to be made with Law in fifth place and Kid in third.

Kid pulled Law tightly against him around his waist as the next round started.

"I'm going to smack your ass red for that shit Trafalgar." He growled, quickly taking the lead again while Law followed close behind. However this was rainbow road, and if Law had learned anything over the years it was how to play dirty. And he did. He shifted so he was pressed directly against Kid's erection and moved with the turns and dips, Kid growling heavily in his ear.

"I will fucking murder you Trafalgar if you don't stop." Kid groaned when Law turned sharply, grinding down harshly with a soft laugh as Kidd drove off the edge.

"What's wrong Eustass, can't go with the flow? You need to drift with the game if you want the best results."

Suddenly Kid threw himself forward, resulting in Law yelping as he was roughly shoved on to his elbows and knees with the sudden weight of Kid pressing down on him. His hands clutched the controller tightly as Kid discarded his to the side before attacking Law's neck. He bit harshly at the conjunction of neck before nipping up to Law's ear and pulling roughly on the earnings there, bring them into his mouth where he sucked and ground the metal filled flesh between his teeth.

Law whined and gasped, trying to pull away from the brutal but pleasurable assault; failing when he found himself stuck by Kid's body. Kid growled around Law's ear making said man give a short moan. Kid pushed his torso against Law's back forcing the raven-haired man to flatten his upper chest to the ground to relieve the pressure on his elbows and making his back arch. This arch however caused his ass to raise higher and align perfectly with Kid's hard-on. Law panted heavily as he widen his legs so Kid could rest more comfortably against him; Kid in turn pressed himself against Law as he rested on his one elbow while the other hand reached up to entangle in Law's now empty hand.

Kid rocked his hips forward slowly as he kissed Law's neck breathing hitching as Law pressed back. Slowly Kid ground against Law, panting lightly as he did so. He bucked sharply up when Law whined, pressing hard against his ass as Kid slowly ground his pelvis down. He kept doing this, feeling his orgasm approach at a slow pace. His skin was sticking to Law's shirt, the material soaked with sweat and bunching uncomfortably but Kid continued to grind. He didn't care about the heat or the ache in his back, he focused on the low whines and short gasps coming from Law, rutting harder against the raven-haired man.

"K-Kid please," Law whined, trying but failing to find any friction for his hard-on. Law knew he'd only need a couple strokes to cum, the tension from before nothing compared to now. His back hurt from being forced down for so long and he couldn't tell if the light headedness was from the crushing of his lungs or the raging erection between his legs. Law turned his head to the side, the chocking feeling becoming too much; like he had dived too far into the pool, the sudden clenching of his lungs as he demanded new air but was too far from the surface. He could feel the panic fill his veins, the chocking sound he made as he failed to gather his breath again. Law turned his head back to the ground where he rested his forehead on the cold cement, feeling the panic shoot straight to his dick making him harder than before somehow. Kid bit his ear, bucking into Law sharply before grinding upwards.

Law gasped at the painful sensation, "Please," he chocked out as his eyes welled with tears. He needed to cum, he need to feel Kid inside him and to be torn apart from the inside out at the pleasure his cock would bring. Kid pulled on his ear roughly before flipping Law over suddenly, spreading his legs wide by his knees as ground down on erection. Law sobbed out a moan, gasping quickly for air.

Kid smirked before grabbing Law under one knee, the other hand grabbing the underside of Law's upper thighs. Kid pulled him, flushing their erections and gripping tight as Kid rose to his knees. Law's upper lay sprawled on the floor, his hands seeking something to grab onto; his erection pressed too tight against Kid's but the pain only added to the pleasure, the same could be said about how hard Kid was gripping Law.

There would be bruises.

Still holding him under the knee Kid rested the heel on his shoulder while moving his other hand from hip to knee forcing Law's left leg to wrap around Kid. Law looked up at him, gaze clouded over with lust that Kid couldn't help but grin before he once again started to rock his hips. Law chocked out another moan as his nails scrapped against the cement floor and Kid let out a loud groan, picking up the pace. Law sobbed heavily, the pleasure becoming painful as he neared his release. His nerves felt on fire as if he'd jumped into ice cold water. He still couldn't breathe, only getting in fast gasps as Kid basically thrust and grinded against his erection.

Law chocked on nothing, finding himself unable to breathe as he arched off the ground as his released started; sending wave after wave of burning pleasure. Kid let his grip slacken as he gave a light chuckle before completely letting Law his the ground. The shock of his tailbone smacking ground gasped Law to gasp and consume mass amounts of oxygen. Law closed his eyes, relishing in the after glow when he felt soft fingers in his hair before the hand cupped him behind the head and pulled him forward. He almost summersaulted, the only reason he didn't being that his face was pressed firmly against Kid's erection. Law looked up as Kid gently bucked.

"I believe you promised me a blow job if I played with you," Kid panted, his voice strained and rough. Sweat was rolling down his chest as Law reached up to lick around his navel, diving his tongue in before nipping down the lightly colored happy trail to the only article Kid wore. Law pulled them down, Kid's erection springing up to gently smack his neck. Law positioned himself on all fours before licking the underside of Kid's erection, coming to the head where he swirled his tongue around it. Hands grabbed his head, the fisting of his hair the only warning Law got before his mouth was stretched wide by the cock of Kid. Kid pulled Law's face flushed against his groin, groaning at the feeling before he started to thrust shallowly into Law's mouth and down his throat. Law gagged every time, causing Kid to groan and once again Law became light headed.

The feeling of being breathless different as he looked up at Kid, watching the pleasure filled half-lidded eye stare not at him but hips lips and the disappearance of his own cock. Law's eyes watered and he felt tears slip down his cheeks as Kid picked up the pace. He couldn't breathe and there was nothing he could do to stop Kid from fucking his mouth like a whore. The thought alone excited him more as he could feel himself start to cry from lack of air, pleasure racing through his veins for the pain was nothing more than an espresso shot to his heightened nerves. He gagged heavily with a small cry as he was pressed and held firmly against Kid's groin as he came, moaning Law's name deeply. He held Law tight as he rocked and milked himself in Law's spasming throat. He pulled back, his soft cock slipping free from Law's lips as he moved to the side to cough roughly.

Law looked up at Kid; tears still streaking his cheeks as a small trail of cum dripped down from his mouth, his face flushed with a pink ting on his cheeks. Kid bent down and kissed him softly, cleaning Law of any remaining semen before nipping at the lips. He gently scrapped one between his teeth as he pulled back, Law panting heavily; coming down from the high of not only suffocating but his second orgasm as well. He felt like he was floating on a cloud but at the same time his throat was raw and his joints; causing him to swallow repeatedly before he looked over his shoulder and with a smirk reached up to give Kid's member a sharp tug, causing said man in suck in a breath.

"Looks like I won the game Kid."

Thanks for reading!


End file.
